clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Wiki:Referencing Policy
Rules for referencing pages on Clone Trooper Wiki are as follows: Finished articles *The only pages that should be referenced should be pages in the Finished articles category. *All references pages should have this category added to their category bar at the bottom. *All referenced pages should meet the requirements to become a Finished article before being referenced. How to Reflist *The template should be added at the bottom of the page under the Sources section and above the External Links section. This shows the sources that are used. Try to be specific when sourcing something. *When you use the Reflist, make a Heading 2 section titled "References". Then you put the under it. Actual Referencing First Use of a Source When you reference some info on an article, an example would look like this: The Essential Guide to Warfare *First, you type When you are referencing something using the same source multiple times, you use the reference name. The name usually is an abbreviation like Clone trooper in Databank is CTinDB, or something easy. *After you type this, you type the source of information. i.e. The Essential Guide to Warfare Remember to italicize the source if needed. *If this is the first time you are using this source, then you must use this ending: This closes it off. *After it all, it should look like this: The Essential Guide to Warfare. On the section "Referencing", it will show an arrow for one use of a source and numbers for multiple times. It will also be numbered; the numbers will correspond to the number where it is sourced. Multiple Sourcing *If you are using a source multiple times, then for the first time use the directions above. For the second, third, etc time, use this formula: *Notice it uses the same first part: the *You type in the ref name that was created above. To close it, simply ad ( />) at the end, with a space inbetween the ref name and closing symbol. *It will look like this: *The Reflist at the bottom will have numbers under it to show how many times it is used. Standard Referencing Characterbox A characterbox is used on every individual page and it has certain parts of it. *For the name, it doesn't need to be referenced *The Homeworld is Kamino. It should use the reference: and the Kamino needs to be linked. CTinDB shuold be used as the ref name. ** shows up as this: *For Born, use c. 32 BBY, referenced See Clone Wiki:Born. This page has four reasons of why this year is put. Born should be used as the ref name. *For Species, use Human (clone), referenced by Clone troopers in the Databank again (use the directions for Multiple Referencing above). *For Gender, the answer is Male referenced by Clone troopers in the Databank. *For Height, the answer is 1.83 meters referenced by Clone troopers in the Databank. *For Hair Color, it should be black. *For Eye Color, it should be brown. *For Unit, put the unit and reference it with a trustworthy source *For Era(s), one is Clone Wars, and others should be referenced (Galactic Empire, New Republic Era, New Jedi Order Era, and Legacy Era. See the infobox policy). *For Died, reference the year they died. Some common sources of years is The Essential Reader's Companion, and a more outdated one is Star Wars Annual 2011 You can use Wookieepedia to help you. *For Rank, you put Private (not linked), or another rank if it is proven otherwise. History All paragraphs in the History section should be referenced, and other information that needs to be referenced should be referenced. Armor All paragraphs should be referenced with trusted references, and each piece of info from a different source needs to be used. Source this section carefully and more frequently. Other The "Other" section should be referenced. It should be in bullets, and every bullet needs to be referenced. Referencing Policy This policy must be used for referencing. No punishment table is going to be used for this policy because referencing is difficult. Referencing takes time to understand. If you have any questions, please contact an administratoron their message walls. Category:Policy